choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Slater Dominguez
Slater, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Slater has blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a stubble. He wears a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with leaves and red hibiscuses, a beige blazer over it, a pair of blue pants, and a shark tooth necklace. According to Bianca, he has the best beach bod apart from herself. Personality Although he originally comes off as polite and charming, it is hinted that he only acts this way to fool people. He likes to play off of other peoples' emotions, such as the Season 10 contestants negative feelings towards Ivy. He isn't above cheating, as shown in the laser-tag challenge when he used Heath/Eden as a human shield, tripped Beautiful Contestant, and manipulated several other contestants. He says he actually likes being on the show and that there is something so satisfying about messing with people. Relationships Your Character Slater is the first contestant you meet as soon as you set foot in the AME mansion. Whether you decide to flirt or be friendly, he seems to like you in the beginning. Just like the other contestants, his feelings can change depending on your choices. He appears to like you when you're a sweetheart who isn't afraid to call anyone out and who also enjoys the beach. At the end of Chapter 5, Carson throws another twist and pairs the contestants sitting in the front row (you) with the persons sitting behind them (him). In Chapter 6, the challenge is laser tag and there you see how competitive he gets and how he fights. In Chapter 7, you have the choice to dance with him at the prom and kiss him; you also have the option to become intimate with him off-camera after the prom ends. If you decide to hook up with him, he tells you that he never hooked up with another contestant before. Yvette For the first challenge of the All Stars season, he is paired with Yvette. Eden / Heath After the first elimination between Eden and Heath, his partner is shifted from Yvette to the one who remains. They are partnered together for the sandcastle challenge. Carson says their sandcastle is very "Spartan" but Slater interjects that it is supposed to be Egyptian Mesoamerican-inspired. Gallery Other Looks Slater.jpg|Formal Slater Full View.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Slater Casual.jpg|Casual Slater Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Slater Swimsuit.jpg|Full view of Swimsuit Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Trivia *He is the Season 6 winner. *Derek mentioned that he had the most iconic entrance in AME history. *His official title is the Surfer. *In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 2, it is revealed that his entrance got sand all over Carson's suit. He says it took Carson weeks to forgive him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT